Christmas Convoy
Christmas Convoy is a Southern rock song written and performed by Canadian country star Paul Brandt shortly after he recorded his own rendition of the C.W McCall song Convoy, on which this song is based around. Lyrics Ah Breaker 1-9, this here's the lead reindeer, you got a copy on me Frosty come on? Ah ya 10-4 there Frosty, for sure for sure, by golly sure hope we still have a holly jolly one come on? Yeah that's a big 10-4 there Frosty, yeah we definitely got our hands full tonight good buddy, mercy sakes alive we need a Christmas Convoy (Christmas Convoy). It was the dark of the moon and it was Christmas soon, only a day away D.O.T was cracking down and the toys had been delayed we were stuck in a drift at the ol' North Pole with 8 mighty anxious reindeer and if Santa didn't get some help Christmas wouldn't come this year. We need a Christmas Convoy this ain't no silent night we need a Christmas Convoy jingle bells and Christmas lights come on and join our convoy and nothing's gonna get in our way Santa and his Christmas Convoy in his great big Peterbuilt sleigh Christmas Convoy. Breaker Frosty this here's ol' red nose yeah you wanna move it on over for Santa? Yeah 10-4 he's greasy side up but we're about to turn this salt shaker out. Well we were all pulled outta the ol' North Pole ears on, eyes open wide we were shaking the bushes, looking for bear in our triple digit ride that wiggle wagon had his bird dog on as it hovered above the ground red green and white for chicken lights decked out and loud and proud. We got a Christmas Convoy, this ain't no silent night we got a Christmas Convoy jingle bells and Christmas lights come on and join our convoy and nothing's gonna get in our way Santa and his Christmas Convoy in his great big Peterbuilt sleigh Christmas Convoy. Ah Frosty, yeah we're 10-33 and back door now, you're gonna have to back off the hammer a bit because we're double nickle and about to hit the big road. Well the big elf blew the doors off his 8 reindeer powered ride and flew on past the bear's den in Georgia Overdrive when on the black ice up ahead there proved to be a pinch a barracading roadblock had been set up by the Grinch well there were teddy bears and cars and trucks and toys of every size teetering out of the top of Santa's shiny ride but Santa wouldn't back 'em up no matter what the cost because if he let that ol' Grinch stop us this year's Christmas would be lost. Ah Rudulph to Santa's Better Half, ah ya Mrs Clause you're gonna wear your bumper out if you don't back off a bit, we're coming up on antler alley, and we need all the help we can get. The Grinch and all his henchmen lined up on the road ahead and Santa rolled his window down and his nose and cheeks turned red he pulled his hat on low and tight and put the hammer down and with a ho ho ho he was slingin' snow singing Santa Clause is coming to town 10-4. We got a Christmas Convoy this ain't no silent night we got a Christmas Convoy jingle bells and Christmas lights come on and join our convoy and nothing's gonna get in our way Santa and his Christmas Convoy in his great big Peterbuilt sleigh Christmas Convoy Yeah 10-4 Frosty what's your 20? Guitar Town! (Christmas Convoy) Well they oughta know what to do with them toys down there for sure (Christmas Convoy) , well for mercy sakes good buddy, we gonna back on out of here, so keep the Grinch off your back (Christmas Convoy), and the toys in the sack, we'll catch you next Christmas, this here's ol' red nose in the lead we gone, bye bye! Video Category:Songs